


Tease

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Gags, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Vigcup Modern AU. Viggo decides to play with Hiccup. Hiccup is desperate just to be fucked.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I have a modern Vigcup AU in the works but I've been writing out of order and the beginning isn't done yet. This sentence starter seemed like a good way to write another excerpt for the AU. In the AU, Viggo is a business professor at Hiccup's college and Hiccup is a freshman. Hiccup meets him because he's the head of the chess club and he and Fishlegs go to a meeting. Viggo takes an interest in Hiccup and shortly later they start dating. Modern AU Viggo is just as kinky as regular Viggo and Hiccup's pretty much into it.

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” Viggo’s voice was a purr in Hiccup’s ear, and Hiccup shivered at it.

“I just…” Hiccup was cut off to moan again. Viggo had moved around to his back, was running his hands steadily over his front to pinch at his sensitized nipples. Hiccup hadn’t entirely expected it. He was blindfolded and could only keep track of Viggo’s movements through touch and sound. “It feels good,” Hiccup admitted breathlessly. He shifted on his feet, curved into Viggo. He had his wrists tied to a hook in the ceiling above him, was left standing. “Just want you to fuck me.”

Viggo chuckled, and the sound was low, pleasing. It made Hiccup’s neglected cock burn, and he nearly groaned. He didn’t know how long Viggo had been playing with him, running fingers over all the sensitive parts of his body save for where he really wanted to be touched. He was achingly hard and longing for something inside him.

“I will. I just like to play first.”

“You’ve been playing for a while,” Hiccup told him, thrusting his hips forward in the process.

“Doesn’t mean I’m done yet.” Viggo moved away from him, and Hiccup listened to his footsteps to figure out where in the basement he was going. He’d figured out where he kept what toys and was trying to gauge what he would grab without seeing. His footsteps were rather quiet though despite the boots he was wearing, and he couldn’t figure it out. Hiccup didn’t ask though. Viggo never told him the answer if he did, just left him to wonder until it was in use.

There was a clattering as items were set down on the nearby table. Hiccup’s breathing was heavy in anticipation. Viggo stepped back over to him.

Hiccup waited, and then suddenly pain sparked into his left nipple as it was hit hard with a riding crop. He shouted, and his right nipple was hit as well. Then Viggo was stroking over his stomach as he panted.

“Is that precum?” Viggo asked. “You like having your nipples tortured, don’t you?”

It always hurt, but in a good way. Hiccup hadn’t entirely understood masochism until he’d met Viggo. He nodded.

Hiccup whined as Viggo’s hand went down and only briefly touched the tip of his cock. Then a finger was at his lips and Hiccup understood the implicit order, opened his mouth to accept it and suck. The bit of precum that had been on his finger tasted sweet.

Viggo removed his finger from his mouth before hitting him again. This time, he didn’t stop, hitting one nipple a few times before moving onto the other, taking turns with each of them. Hiccup’s body arched away from it even as it made pleasure burn in his cock. He cried out with each hit.

Eventually, Viggo stopped hitting him, and Hiccup hung his head, trying to catch his breath through the pain. Viggo was moving, setting the riding crop down, picking up something else. Anticipation sparked in Hiccup’s blood.

He yelled as a clothespin clamped down on his left nipple, was left moaning. He made a similar sound as his right was captured in the same way.

“Ah, there we go.” Viggo played with each clothespin, making them move up and down and tug at his nipples, leaving Hiccup gasping. “They’ll be nice and red when I take these off. Now, do you want me to touch your cock?”

“Yes please.”

Viggo pressed his palm flat against his chest and ran it down to his pelvis, so awfully close to where he was hard and aching. Hiccup curved his hips into him.

Hiccup groaned in frustration when Viggo moved his hand away.

“Viggo, come on, I can’t do this all night.”

“Why not?” Viggo was back at the table. Hiccup heard a clink of metal, a bottle uncapping. 

“I-I have homework,” Hiccup lied.

“Your agenda seemed quite blank when I checked it.”

“Forgot to write it down.” Hiccup wasn’t going to comment about Viggo going through his things. It was a common thing he did. Hiccup had nothing to hide from him, so he didn’t really see it as much of a problem.

“That’s not like you.” Viggo was back in front of him again. “I’m inclined to think you’re lying to get me to fuck you sooner.”

Hiccup sighed in satisfaction when Viggo  _ finally  _ wrapped his hand around his cock. But then he was disappointed again. He didn’t stroke, just held it, and then wet metal was sliding over his slit.

“Oh god,” Hiccup panted. Viggo was going to sound him. The knowledge of what was about to happen turned him on even more.

He moaned as the rod was inserted in him. It stung and felt amazing all at once. Viggo carefully pushed it deeper, the lube on it allowing it to slide in easily. It seemed to be one of the wider rods, though, not too wide. Viggo would never start him out with something too big.

“I never tire of how your cock looks with something in it,” Viggo said. His voice was husky, and it made the hairs on the back of Hiccup’s neck stand up. “Such a perfect slit for sounding.” Before the rod could reach Hiccup’s prostate, he began pulling it out. So he was still teasing him.

“H-have you ever sounded your own cock?” Hiccup asked curiously. He moaned as the rod began to go back in.

“A few times,” Viggo answered. “Just to know what it feels like. I’d rather do it to someone else though. Watch the rod go in, listen to them moan.”

“ _ Ungh _ , deeper,” Hiccup pleaded as the rod reached where it had last time. He wanted his prostate touched.

“Not yet.” Viggo again began to pull it out, and this left Hiccup groaning in frustration.

He continued doing that, sliding the rod in and out of him, making him moan, but making him more desperate as well as he refused to touch his prostate. Precum coated the rod now too. His nipples were stinging and aching and he wanted to cum.

The rod was removed from him, and a growling noise rose in Hiccup’s throat when Viggo released his cock. Viggo laughed at that, moving towards the table.

“Oh, my dear, I like making you desperate.”

“Y-you like making me cum too.” Maybe he could convince him to just let him. He could promise him that he’d cum again while being fucked, and he would, but please, just let it happen before he fucked him.

“That I do.” Coming back from the table, Viggo took his cock again. “When I’m milking you, absolutely torturing you with it.”

“Please,” Hiccup breathed. He stroked his cock so gently, and it almost made his knees shake. “Just one. I’ll cum again when you fuck me. I promise. Just one. Please.”

“Sorry, Hiccup. You’ll have to wait.” There was something else at his slit now, and when it slid into him Hiccup realized that it was beaded. Did that mean Viggo was finally going to stimulate his prostate? He always went deep with these ones.

But oh god, he was going so slowly. It was only in about an inch.

Hiccup tilted his head back, mouth open in a moan. Viggo’s thumb was stroking his frenulum, and after so long of being denied, it felt absolutely excellent. The beads were going into him so terribly slowly.

“Hurry up.”

“You’re so demanding tonight,” Viggo said. Hiccup could picture him shaking his head. “Maybe I should have gagged you. Though, I suppose I can do that now.”

Then he was pulling the beads  _ out _ instead of pushing them in, and Hiccup gave a desperate cry, thrusting his hips. He wanted to be fulfilled.

The next time Viggo returned to him he came around to his back, pulled a ball gag over his head. Well, Hiccup thought it was a ball gag until it went into his mouth. It was one of Viggo’s dildo gags, and he tried to calm himself as it touched the back of his throat, but he gagged anyway. It went a few inches down his throat before it was fastened around the back of his head, leaving him choking.

“Calm, Hiccup,” Viggo advised, caressing his back. “You’ve taken my cock, so take this.”

Viggo gave Hiccup time to school his throat into stillness before he went around to his front. He tugged on the clothespins on his nipples, making him squirm and make muffled sounds of pain around the gag. When Viggo was satisfied with that, he took the beads again, began re-inserting them. Hiccup wanted to attempt to say something, but attempting to move his mouth made the gag more uncomfortable. But god, did it turn him on.

The insertion was awfully slow. Hiccup was whining by the time it reached his prostate. There was pressure in his core, followed by the beads pushing their way in and bursting pleasure into him. It made him cry out and curve his body towards Viggo.

Hiccup was whimpering and moaning, twisting his head as the beads ever so slowly went even farther into him. He was sure he would have been terribly loud if not for the dildo blocking the sounds in his throat. He tried his best not to dig his teeth into it. Viggo wouldn’t be pleased with him if he did that.

The beads moved through his prostate, crashing waves of pleasure into him, and then they were in his bladder. His next moan was deep, from his chest. He tried to tilt his head back but that just had him choking all over again. Viggo must have liked seeing him like this, struggling with what he’d put in his throat. It was hard to remember to breathe through his nose. Saliva pooled around the gag and dripped down his mouth and chin.

The beads kept going. It was giving him an odd sensation in his pelvis, inside. He was acutely aware of their every movement, of their path through his prostate on their way to his bladder. After some time he felt rather full, and he was glad when Viggo stopped, left the end of the beads hanging out of him.

“There you go. Now your cock’s all nice and stuffed.” Viggo patted his pelvis rather roughly, and it made Hiccup choke feeling his hand press against his filled insides. Then he was rubbing over that spot. “How does that feel?”

Hiccup managed to stop choking, made a sound through the gag. Viggo chuckled. 

“That’s right. You can’t answer me. My apologies.” He stroked his hand upwards, to his chest. “Now, let’s get these off of you. You must be sore now.”

The removal of the clothespins hurt, made Hiccup jerk, and he was breathing heavily through his nose, again on the verge of gagging. Already feeling pleasure from the beads in his cock and prostate, he easily moaned when Viggo lightly brushed fingers over his sore nipples once he dropped the clothespins to the floor.

Viggo stroked them slowly in circles, and then his mouth was on one of them, and Hiccup was curving into him, sounds making their way through the gag. Spit dangled off his chin and landed on his chest. His mouth was bringing pain after the torture his nipples had faced, but also pleasure. He sucked, lapped hard, hungrily. One hand held him by the hip, and the other went between his legs to finally pump his cock. Hiccup was loud despite the gag and the constant threat of choking.

Viggo gave each of his nipples more than ample attention with his mouth, leaving them tingling and aching when he was done.

“Oh, this is fun,” Viggo said. “I can do whatever I want with your cock and you still wouldn’t cum. Well, you would orgasm eventually, but you wouldn’t ejaculate. Pleasure without release. I imagine it’s absolute torture.” He was still pumping him while saying this, making Hiccup think he was going to do it. He wanted him to do it at the same time he dreaded it.

Hiccup let out a high pitched whine as he kept stroking him. And then his mouth was on one of his nipples again. So he was going to do it, make him orgasm without ejaculating.

It didn’t take very long to work Hiccup up to the point where he felt like he was ready to cum, but once he was there he couldn’t reach it, the beads blocking him. He thrusted into Viggo’s hand. His voice climbed into a desperate scream. He wanted it! He wanted it so bad! He wished the gag was gone so he could plead with Viggo, possibly break through his will.

Viggo released his nipple. “Come on, Hiccup. You’re close.” He kissed from his nipple, over his collarbone and neck, up to his ear. “So close.” His voice was a low, attractive rumble. “Imagine how it will feel when I get my cock in you. I’m not even going to finger you. I want your ass to be tight for me. Yes, so tight. Imagine my cum all hot in you and making you even more of a mess. So filthy just for me.”

That did it. The pleasure reached a crest unlike anything he’d ever felt before, then broke into pieces. His cock was so sensitive in Viggo’s hand, making his touch practically unbearable, and so he was still screaming. Lights flashed behind his closed eyes and he was shuddering.

The pleasure dimmed immensely as his orgasm ended, but didn’t stop completely, and he was still hard and Viggo was still stroking him. He was sobbing and choking.

“That’s right, Hiccup,” Viggo crooned. “Perfect.”

Hiccup wanted to beg for a reprieve, the constant pleasure too much. Viggo probably knew and enjoyed that.

Though, eventually he did stop, and Hiccup was left to catch his breath, lost in trembling and buzzing, unable to think.

He came back to himself when fingers wet with lube rubbed over his rim. He moaned in anticipation, the muscle fluttering.

Then Viggo’s cock was there, pushing at him. His boyfriend grunted as he entered him, and Hiccup inhaled sharply through his nose. He always loved the stretch of him.

Viggo steadily sank into him, and Hiccup whined as he rubbed across his full prostate. That felt terribly good, better than usual. He wanted to swear. He was on the verge of choking again. More spit had dribbled down onto his chest.

Viggo was the one to swear: “Fuck.” He was completely sheathed in him now, his length so terribly lovely. One hand took his hip, the other wrapping around to press against his chest and hold him against him. His hips began moving and Hiccup moaned.

Viggo pressed his mouth to Hiccup’s shoulder. “You’re so lovely, Hiccup.” He nipped at him. Clothes could hide the mark so it wouldn’t be an issue. “Especially choking on that gag. Do you like it in your throat? Does it remind you of my cock?”

Of course, Hiccup couldn’t answer, but he loved the way Viggo talked to him. Viggo didn’t moan very much while fucking him, but his words and the way he kissed and bit him showed his enjoyment. His hand ran up to caress and squeeze his throat, and Hiccup was choking all over again, trying to moan simultaneously.

Then Viggo’s hand went down while the other went up, his hips picking up speed. He was breathing hard as he played with Hiccup’s nipples. He had himself pressed right up against his back and Hiccup adored it.

Hiccup loved Viggo’s cock. He was in disbelief that his first sexual partner had something so big. Hiccup knew technically size didn’t matter, but he had a thing for big dicks, got off very quickly to videos of men taking something large. He now had an intimate understanding of those expressions they would make as they were mounted, of the sounds of pleasure and just a bit of pain. He was in love with how deep inside him Viggo could reach, how he stretched him. At this point he was convinced he could cum from having his cock without his prostate being stimulated, but the best part was how Viggo would constantly rub against it. He knew exactly where it was, how to best stimulate it.

Hiccup was moaning unashamedly through the gag as Viggo’s pace worked up to a quick pounding. Viggo was sucking on a place on his shoulder, and then he pulled away to groan before moving his mouth to his ear. 

Viggo stopped playing with his sore and abused nipples, wrapped his arms around his lower abdomen. It felt odd pressing against the beads in him, but good all at once.

Viggo fucked him long and hard, and Hiccup wanted to cum, but he couldn’t. He was making sounds of pleasure and desperation through the gag, hoping that Viggo would read it as begging and give him what he wanted. He was close to screaming from how everything was so good. His nerves were burning.

Viggo finished in him with a moan and a few more hard thrusts, and Hiccup reveled in it, glad that he could provide him with an orgasm. His cum was hot inside of him, something he welcomed. 

“Do you want to cum, Hiccup?” Viggo rumbled into his ear. His voice made pleasure throb through Hiccup’s cock and up through his stomach. He nodded as best he could.

“And so you will.” Viggo slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty save for his seed sliding out of him. “But let me remove all this.” He unfastened the gag, steadily began pulling it from his throat, and Hiccup was coughing and sucking in air once it popped out of his mouth. As he recovered from that, the blindfold was pulled off of him as well. He shook his head, blinked furiously to adjust to the light. Viggo must have been holding the objects in one hand, as he ruffled his hair affectionately. “There you go.”

Viggo went and put the objects on the table, came to stand at his front. Hiccup looked him over. Though he was flaccid, his cock looked good hanging out of his leather pants. Hiccup wanted to touch and kiss him. He tugged on his ropes.

“Look at what a mess you are,” Viggo commented. He kept caressing his body as he pressed himself against him and licked up a string of saliva that was on the verge of falling from his chin. He worked his way up to his mouth, roamed his tongue over his parted lips before dipping it inside. Hiccup moaned against him.

Then Viggo pulled away, took his cock in one hand, the beads with the other. Hiccup wasn’t going to lie: he was fearful of the process of those being pulled out of him, though he did want them out so he could cum. His breaths were heaving.

“Don’t be so nervous, Hiccup,” Viggo told him. “We’ve done this before.”

“I know.” His voice was hoarse. “It’s-  _ ah… _ ” Viggo had begun tugging, ever so slowly. Hiccup couldn’t help looking down to watch. It was so  _ strange  _ to see something being pulled out of his cock. There was a tingling in his stomach, pleasure in his core as each bead rubbed against the inside of his prostate on their way out.

Eventually he couldn’t look anymore, almost disturbed as inch by inch left him. He tilted his head back, whimpering. It was uncomfortable leaving his bladder, even as the pleasure built and built. He was sure he would cum as soon as they left him.

“You’re doing splendidly, Hiccup,” Viggo assured him, stroking his cock a little. “I have to go slow or else I’ll injure you. It’s alright.”

So of course it was a slow process, the pleasure still building. Hiccup briefly looked down and was frankly astounded by how much of the beads had been in him. There was at least a foot of them pulled out now, and they were  _ still  _ in him.

Hiccup cried out as the last bead left his bladder. Then they were being removed from his prostate. He felt like his insides were throbbing.

“ _ Ah… Oh,  _ oh god.  _ Fuck, fuck! _ ” Those were the only words he could manage, and then his voice diminished into desperate moans. The beads were almost out of him. He felt ready to burst. 

His orgasm came as soon as the last bead left him. Hiccup yelled, his eyes rolling back, hips thrusting into Viggo’s stroking hand. His release felt so terribly good after having been denied him, so utterly relieving. The bursts of pleasure had his legs shaking, his voice still coming in yells. 

The peak dropped off and Hiccup stilled, let Viggo stroke him through the decline of it. Right before it could turn into pain, Viggo removed his hand, left Hiccup panting and trembling.

“Clean my hand for me,” Viggo ordered, holding it up to his mouth, and Hiccup did as he was told, licking off his own cum. Once he was finished with that, Viggo patted him on the cheek, then raised his hands to untie him. He must have put the beads down while Hiccup was catching his breath.

Hiccup nearly fell once his arms were free, and Viggo caught him by the shoulders, steadied him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded, licked his lips. “That was just… wow.” 

Viggo smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him, his hands rubbing over his arms. “I’m glad you liked it. Now, why don’t you go get in the shower while I clean up down here, and then I’ll make you some tea for your throat. We’ll watch a movie and eat all the sweets we like.”

It was Hiccup’s turn to smile. He very much liked that idea, wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against Viggo and rest his head on his warm chest. He took him by the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

“I would like that,” Hiccup said as he pulled away.

“Thought you would.” Viggo lightly slapped his rear, making him jump. “Now go wash up.”


End file.
